Operation: Seduction
by tusu-chan
Summary: Shigure suggested a...class for the younger Sohma boys. The class doesn't go as expected, and ends up as a bet in which...well. If you read, you'll find out. Lots of randomness! And yaoi in future chapters.
1. Lollies, Bananas, & Revolutionary War

**Warning: Some random stuff and...weirdness. **It's our first fan fic we wrote together so..yeah. Hope you like the **first **chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket! If we did...we'd have Kyo and Haru. -smirks-

* * *

Hatori stood next to Ayame and Shigure in an uncomfortable manner, facing all the boys who look petrified while staring at them. A few weeks ago Shigure suggested starting a class for the younger zodiac boys, to teach them the PROPER way to 'touch a woman'.

"Kyo, fetch me that banana over there." Shigure demanded.

"Wha-! A...banana? What's that for?" Kyo asked clueless, as Yuki just glared in a way that said have-you ever-taken-a-shower-before?

"Yes, I have taken a shower before Yuki." Kyo informed him and Yuki cocked his head to the side, confused in what Kyo just said.

Momiji, being the innocent one, just lick his lollie, and continued to stair aimlessly at the two bickering cousins.

"Mmm. Shall we sta--"

"Hey, is that miso soup?" Shigure interrupted Hatori.

"Yeah...my mother made it." Hatsuharu answered emotionless as he picked at his earlobe. "It's the greatest; it includes sea weed, corn, and my personal favorite, tofu."

Momiji rocked his head to the beat of the little circles Haru made in his ear.

"Why are we here anyways? This is stupid! I mean, if we have to have a class about...sex..." Hiro blushed but continued on, "then at least teach us something so I can go home. This is a waste of my time."

"The Hiro speaks." Yuki praised, and had the banana in his hand, which Kyo forgot to get earlier.

"Hiro-chan, Hiro-chan," Ayame sighed as he went into a very dramatic speech," You are here to learn the correct way to caress, a beautiful lady, without the curse. Though I KNOW you couldn't even pleasure a woman as good as I can, but you can at least be as good as Tori, over there." Ayame thrust his finger over his shoulder and smiled brightly.

"I could caress a woman—"Hiro thought about Kisa, "Any way I can. Probably even better than you Aya."

"Oooohhh!" Momiji squealed.

"Ohh Aya, I think this leads to a competition!" Shigure yelled as he skipped to Hiro like a little school girl.

"A competition? So how are we going to do this?" Yuki asked, interested.

"Well, Yuki, you're going to try to get as many non-cursed pussies more than cursed and see how many you can fuck without them seeing your zodiac form in two weeks. Who ever gets the most girls seduced, wins." Shigure explained.

"Non-cursed puthieeth?" Momiji repeated while his tongue was on the lollipop.

"What the hell! We have to...screw every girl because of that damn brat and that damned snake! What if I don't want to do this stupid competition!" Kyo yelled as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Well, if you put it that way then that means I win." Yuki smirked.

**He** knew he would get him into this somehow. Kyo's eyes burned with anger and excitement.

"Damn rat! Fifty bucks I'm going to win this thing!" Kyo yelled.

"OHHH Little Brother! are you just going to take that from Kyonkitchi! I bet you can do this for 10,000 yen!" Ayame yelled in Kyo's face.

"I bet not! 15,000!" Kyo replied in just an angry matter.

Haru's head bobbed left to right as he whispered, "I bet I'd win." and continued to stare of into space.

"You guys are pathetic. 15,000 yen? Why not 30,000? I mean, if you can afford it." Hatori gloated.

As this whole debate went on Momiji, who finished his lollipop, was still thriving for more, saw the big juicy banana that Yuki was holding. He looked around, shrugged a bit and started to peal it slowly. Yuki, who was still holding the banana in his hand, felt a finger brush across his crotch.

"MOMIJI! What -- wha..." his voice fell into a shudder.

Hatori caught sight of Yuki's face and it traveled along his crotch, where Momiji was, innocently peeling the banana.

"MOMIJI. The competition didn't start yet." Hatori informed him.

"So 30,000 yen." Hatori breathed out.

"Let's pick teams. Haru, I will teach you the sense of rubbing and touching and..."

Ayame stopped to look at Haru's face. He went black.

While black Haru chased Ayame around the room; over the desks, chair, and people, Shiggy and Hatori whispered among another deciding who would be best with who. The soon decided they needed to make two calls.

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep." Shigure beeped.

"Is it really necessary for sound effects while dialing the number?" Hatori asked.

"No. But I like it." Shigure put the phone against his ear.

After the necessary phone calls were made, Shiggy and Hatori-chan made their way to what seemed like a designated war zone.

The tables were set into forts, each covering a set of three people; black Haru, Yuki, and Momiji on one side and Kyo, Ayame, and Hiro on the other.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Momiji screamed, running in circles.

"Damn the British, full speed ahead! 1-ith by land 2-ith by water!" Momiji carried on with his little charade of the revolutionary war.

"Since when were we in the 1900s?" Hatori asked, watching the war as paper balls sprung onto the enemy battlefields.

"Didn't it happen in the 1800s?" Shigure wondered.

"Who cares." Hatori replied.

Out of know were Haru yells, "My only regret is that i have only one life to give to my country!"

Yuki stares at his as if he had mad cow disease.

"Wow you actually pay attention in class?" Yuki said amazed.

"Of course Prince Yuki." Haru said. Yuki poofed into a rat.

Hiro. being the youngest, and 'mature-est' decided to strip out of his shirt, and reveal not only a very sexy six pack, and Superman's symbol burned onto himself, on his chest. Ayame knew not to look at little boys who had a Superman tattoo on their chest, but it was his own living fantasy sitting right in front of him.


	2. Rules, Regulation, & Haru's Head Start

DISCLAIMER: We don't own fruits basket...to bad thooooo.

Yesterday was a fun-filled 1970's lollie licking banana day. The Revolutionary war ended in a peace treaty, Hiro put his shirt back on much to Ayame's distress, and they got with their partners onto the seduction hunt.

The partners weren't very well chosen. There was Haru with Ayame, Yuki with Shigure, Hatori with Momiji, Ritsue and Kyo, and Kureno and Hiro.

Now that everyone was at the first real meeting, Shigure took advantage of the moment to gloat about how he and Yuki were going to win. With not only their charm, but also their winning looks.

"Order in the court." Hatori announced.

Everyone was sitting in the circle, and Hatori was the one holding the talking stick that was unusually shaped like an eggplant.

"So, 30,000 yen is the prize for whoever is going to win."

"WHAT THIRTY THOUSAND YEN? I COULD HAVE PUT MORE MONEY IN THERE I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Ritsue screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" Haru commanded.

"Haru-chan, we don't need that type of language here in the council clique! You

will just pollute the poor younger children's ears. I remember when I was in high school and I got caught having long hair--" Ayame started before Kyo could shut him up.  
"You already told us this crap! Just shut it!"  
"Kyonkitchi that is no way to speak to your master!"  
"Psht, master my bate."

"Eww, Kyo. And I thought Shigure was a perv." Yuki commented.

"Uhh."

"Hey Yuki! I have master bait!"

"Momiji!"

"I go fishing!"  
"Oooh."

"Hey, you don't have the talking stick." Hatori said.  
"Hand me the pimp cane."  
"Pimp cane...?" Hatori handed the talking stick to Kyo.

"Obviously, Hatori. Every Prosti-dude has a pimp cane." Kureno stated matter-of-factly.

"I know Hatori. Even I have one and I'm only 12. Dude what ARE you? Some science geek or something?" Hiro replied.

Hatori blushed and with his index finger pushed up the part of his glasses (a/n: Wow, when'd Hatori get glasses...? Anyway...) where the tape connected at the middle.

"I am no...nerd! I have a pimp stick riiighhhttt here." He replied as he pointed to his pants.

"Ohhhhh! Hiro got bacon greassssed." Momiji yelled.  
"More like sheep greased!" Kyo laughed his butt off.  
Everyone grew silent.

Everyone passed the pimp cane around and each of them made a rule...which made. 10 rules. I'll just let you guess on who made them...

1.You can't pay for a woman or man to screw you. Even the damn rat, who thinks he can get it all. But he can't! I Can! Mwuahaha!

2. If you hurt her you must...SAY YOU SORRRRYYYY TO HER AND THE WORRRRLLLLLDDD!

3. There has to be an age limit! There is no way I'm going to let you touch someone MY age.

4. You must not be a chicken.

5. If we get someone pregnant...it's not our fault.  
6. Use protection!  
7. Make sure you wash...EVERYTHING! If I was a young girl being touched by some handsome man such as myself, then I would want him clean, would you not?

8. If you use food for your pleasure, you must mark it down on a piece of paper. What you used, how much it cost, WHERE it went, and how she reacted.  
9. Make sure you have lots and lots of FUN! Because, who knows when you can ever have a fucking spree again!

10. ALWAYS...put the lime in the coconut. 'Cause if we put limes in kiwi, that'd be icky!

So the day ended...and began for Haru. Before they had all went their separate ways, he grabbed a book from the "Dummies Guide" shelf Shigure had in the secret compartment of the secret classroom of the secret shelves. Uh...anyways.

The cover of the book read: Dummies Guide to Seducing an Emo Girl Who Dresses in the Color of Eggplants. Anyone could have guessed who he was seducing...

A.N: soory it took so long. Between the age diffrence, the grade diffrence, and the building diffrence. Miku&i only see eachother on the buss. Every afternoon. Weekends. Softball practice, and online. So we actually see eachother...EVERYWERE! but we only seem to do it over the internet. hehehe. So we are finally updating. WE have BIG plans for this one. just wait and see.  
WEll we love you and we hope you review!..i wonder if anyone even reads author notes...strange cuz i do. anyways.

-KAMURA&MIKUTSU over and out...-P.s **REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!...please?**


	3. Haru's Tin Heart & Yuki's Head Start

**DISCLAIMERRR: WE made this chapter. Not Takaya-sama. Sorry. We don't own fruits basket, yo.**

"Hmmmm, Chapter One...seducing a woman of deathly waves can be painful. Make sure to wear tin foil on your...head?" Haru read out loud, as he walked to the train station. He entered through the train oblivious to everyone around him and sat down in a vacant seat.

"Make sure the tin foil is tilted at a ninety degree angle, and that your hair is not visible." He mumbled to himself, thinking of where he can get tin foil. As he read the content out loud, the woman next to him asked.

"Hey wasn't that in that one American movie...'Signs'?" Haru shrugged and jumped of the train as it was still going. He didn't even realize he was falling down a cliff.

"Chapter Two...Never act too excited. She could feel it in you, and maybe turned of by this..." He said as he landed in the street. He walked casually in the middle of the street.

"DAMMIT, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF THE SIDEWALK!"A man yelled as he drove past him.  
"No, but I've heard of a breath mint." He retorted.The man in the car huffed and sped on the road, leaving Haru behind as he glared at him through the rear-view mirror. Haru once again continued his way to Hana's house as he read more in his book.

"I need...tin foil..." He said as he walked up to a random store and went to the kitchen-wear section. As he looked through he found the right type, and put it on his head.

"Hey! You have to buy that first!" A worker yelled but Haru replied,

"I am. See?" And walked out of the store, this time leaving the worker behind.

Haru ran out of the store with his hands to his head and making horns.

"Moo, mother sucker, MOO!"

He walked in an unusual manner, and then returned to his book.  
"Make sure you bring lots of lotion...for your own reasons." Haru read out loud, thinking of a naughty thought.

Miku (one of fic writers):Hey Santa can see you!

Haru: Is that my conscience?

(Anyways...)  
Haru flew to Hana's house using his pixie power.

'I can fly, I can fly.' Haru hummed to himself the theme song of Peter Pan, as he checked his pants if he had any accidents when he fell. He nodded and headed to the door. He fixed his tin hat, and his tin gloves, his tin shoes and shed a tear for he had no heart. But he wiped that away and knocked on the door, waiting anxiously.

Megumi answered the door.

"What do you want?" He muttered monotonously.

"Is your sister home?"

"Yes, she is." Megumi replied, and opened the door wide leading him into their home.

Haru followed behind the boy and wondered what was about him that gave him Gossieadie bumps. (a/n: Ha. Goosebumps.)

"What's you name?" Megumi asked Haru.

"Kyo Sohma, I'm 17. I live with Tohru Honda, and that damn rat." Haru answered.

Megumi smiled and continued walking. Haru sighed. He didn't really want to use Kyo's name. But it just popped out.

Megumi led him to a door that was black. He slid the door open and gestured him to go in. Hana was levitated off the floor.

She locked eyes with Haru and the lights flickered and she sank to the ground.

"Who are you and what is your angle?" She asked solemnly.

"Ninety degrees." He pointed to his tin foil hat.

"If a scale of 1-10, what's your...excitement?" Hana asked as she walked over to him and closed the door.  
He began to sweat, for he was so excited he couldn't even stand up. If you know what I mean. But he couldn't just say he wasn't cause that'd be a lie.  
He began to stammer and mumbled "5."  
Because it wasn't a lie per-say, it was half of what he really felt. No it was more then half.

"Your waves coming from below your waist seem to be saying something different..." Hana stood and grabbed his hand.

They both sat down onto the hard floor, facing each other.

"Uh-uh..." Haru covered his crotch.

Hana just sat there calmly as he tried his best to control Haru-Jr. What freaked Haru out the most was that she was staring the whole time and that didn't help his predicament.

"Do you mind...?" He began to ask before she slowly began to move in and touch his "inner thigh." Haru felt more and more in his pants and wanted more and more to get up her skirt-dress-thingy...cloak...thing.

Hana was acting...different.

"Your waves seem to be moving...faster."

Maybe his waves were, but his breathing sure was.

"Uhh---ahh!"

Hana rubbed along his...well...prick.

"Nughh..." He groaned.

Hana pulled him into a kiss, slipping her tongue into his lips.

"Han--"

Hana began to unbutton his shirt...but his shirt had no buttons. So Hana just slipped his shirt over his head and admired the six-pack before her. Waiting to be touched and...

"Nurggh..." Haru moaned, his hard-on hurting him even more.  
She gently brushed her fingers across his chest and licked it roughly. Haru had brought his long slender hands to her chest and began squeezing, as black Haru began to rise and feel the mood. He smirked as He slipped of the shoulder on her dress and began to fondle with her pale, yet sexy skin.

"Haru...I want you to..." Hana started before she was interrupted by a VERY horny, yet very sexy kiss.

"Grawr..." Haru growled and threw off her cloak.

She didn't have any undergarments on.

"Wait what the--"

She forced her lips onto his again, fighting a duel with his rough, sandy tounge, creating a strange friction-like sensation.

"You knew this was--"

She began unbuttoning his pants and revealed his neon green pink polka-dotted boxers.

His throbbing member shot up into the air.  
Hana smirked as she toyed with Haru's emotions and flicked it.

"Left right...left righht" She said as it bounced everywhere.  
As Haru watch her play with his "Long john" he fondled her breasts and began kissing her neck. He layed her down on her bed and kissed a trail down her neck to her left breast, to the right, down her stomach, and onto her bellybutton. Then it came to her "PeckPeck" where she blushed as he played with her "hair." He only smirked at his dangerous thought, and what he'd do to her while she moaned--

his name loudly. Haru couldn't help but wonder if her parents where home and he couldn't help wonder if her brother could hear, He also couldn't help but wonder if she had and miso in the house. But the most important thought was.." Dude...where am I?"  
Hana finally slipped off his boxers and saw proof that his hair was...naturally black and white.

She hovered over him and kissed his neck. Her tongue worked wonders down past his neck, to his navel, and to his..."Long John".

"Are you gon--" Haru stammered, before Hana took him in all the way. And deep-throated him. Like woah.

"Ahh fuck--"

Haru dug his fingers into Hana's hair, coaxing her and leading her. He moaned repetitively, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.Hana's neck was getting tired.

"hareurydikoutshamymoush." (a/n: Haru get your dick out of my mouth.)

"Whaaaaaaa---" He moaned through a long lick of his prick.

OH BURN. A rhyme. Anyway.

Haru finally understood, and stood away from her, standing up.

"So..." He put his hands to his hips as if nothing happened.

Hana shot up and licked at his lips, captured his bottom one with hers, and gripped his waist.  
His 'member' was brushing across her thigh, making her more aroused than she just was. Mind you, they are about 5 inches apart. Just gives you a taste of how long Haru's 'member' is.

Hana wanted him badly. Him and his long one. She wanted to feel him inside her, but first she wanted some fun of her own. She lied down and spread her legs wide open for him. At first he was totally clueless towards her needs, but finally followed through with her thoughts. He bent down on the floor and placed his face inside of her. Hana felt her face grow hot and she wanted to scream with pleasure. Haru, sure had not only a "Long john" but also a long tongue. She couldn't help but wonder if his tongue could pop her "cherry."

Haru dug his tongue deep inside of her, and felt something that stopped his tongue going further.

He pushed slightly harder wondering what the barrier was that kept him from her pleasure. Very slowly, he licked around, and then decided to pull out.

Hana quivered slightly as his tongue escaped from her. Hana was now down on the floor straight on her back, and Haru was on his knees, his prick straight up. He decided to go into her. He let himself slide into her, slow and steady, feeling the pain/pleasure type of thing.

Hana's back arches slightly as she feels him deep within. That was the night where Hana and Haru connected themselves in the most intimate way possible. They weren't in love at all, but they loved that moment, and the pleasure.

Yuki was somewhere walking down the streets with the world underneath it all.

And nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what he can't have.

Yuki's talking about a Popsicle.

"Who to screw..." He mumbled to himself.

As he turned towards an ally way he ends up at a quaint little market shop. Randomly he walks in looking for his dear friend, Mr. Popsie. But instead, he found the one girl who would do anything for him. Matoko Minagawa.

A/N: SO you like? ReVEIW! We love reviews1  
-Kamura&Mikutsu OVER and OUT


	4. OH MATOKO! And Ritsue Eating Grass?

'So...Matoko..." Yuki winked at her suggestively as she looked up from the package she was looking at.

She gasped, and put down the small box.

"What you looking at, babe?" Yuki licked his lips and raised his eyebrows.

He looked down and looked at the box.

"For her pleasure..." He read out loud.

She stepped back and dropped the safety items on the floor as she covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Prince Y-Yuki? W-What are you doing here?" She asked, mortified that he saw her buying condoms.

'I swore...on that day...that I'd never forget him. That...I'd always love him. Now that I'm a freshmen in college...and he only a third year...I can't believe I had forgotten him.' She thought as he seductively moved closer. The only thing on his mind was 'I'm gonna get fucked.'

"So...got any plans tonight?" Yuki asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound strange.

"Actually, I do..." Matoko nodded.

"With who?" He asked curiously.

"With you and the box you're holding." She winked and grabbed his hand, leading them to the counter.

Yuki smirked as she led him inside her apartment building.

"Matoko..." he muttered while she opened her house door. She threw her keys on a nearby table and set her bag on her kitchen counter. Seductively, with her long brown hair, she walked into her room shutting the door.

Was he to stay out or follow her in. He didn't really care what he did...or who matter of fact. He just wanted to get her in her bed and fuck her senseless.

She walked out in a sexy lingerie outfit. And behind her were two other girls, dressed in normal outfits.

It was her partners in crime. 'Maybe if I get lucky...I could fuck all of them.' Yuki thought, feeling hornier at the thought.

"Do you mind if they watch and take notes? I mean for..." Matoko coughed.

Yuki cocked and eyebrow and smirked. He slowly walked up to the two partners and gently kissed them on their checks.

"What ever you feel comfortable with Matoko."

Matoko smiled back, directing the two girls to sit on the couch while she and Yuki were going to...yeah.

Yuki felt him self get harder the moment Matoko started taking her lingerie off.

The two other girls on the couch had pencil and paper, just taking notes and acting innocent. Weird.

Yuki moved closer to Matoko and started to kiss her lightly. She bit his lip in return and licked his tongue, sucking on it slightly.

He let out a shuddering sigh and kept kissing her. His hands made it to the spaghetti straps of her lingerie, and he slid them off her shoulder easily. She smiled under the kiss, her hands making its way to his turtleneck.

Yuki pulled back from the kiss hesitantly and let her take off his turtleneck over his head. Yuki returned to the kissing as Matoko moved her hands all over his small figure.

"Yuki...what's sex to you?" Matoko asked, randomly, half-naked.

"Well..."

"Hot and dirty or...sweet and loving?"

"First one."

"Same here babe..."

And without knowing it, Yuki and Matoko had hot and dirty...sex.

"AHH MATOKOOOOOOO!"

"Eww." Kyo was walking by Matoko's house, looking for his first victim.

"I AM SORRY YOU HAVE TO HEAR THESE HORRIBLE NOISES!"

"Dammit, shut up stupid horse!"

"Ismeshorry!"

"WHAT!"  
Kyo looked down and saw Ritsue eating grass nearby.

"Oh goodness...get up!" Kyo grabbed his arm fiercely and let him stand.

"Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu! I AM SORRY I HAVE TO EAT..."

Kyo shoved his hand in his mouth.

"SHUT UP I TELL YOU!"

Today was going to be a long day for Kyo.

**a/n: From Mikutsu-Oh god, Kamura left to go to Texas. I haven't updated in FOREVER. I am sorry. Reviews would be AWESOME. XD**


	5. Kyo's Head Start and Jelly Buns

**a/n:  
YOOO;  
It's Mikutsu.  
Oh Jesus, I haven't updated.**

**Lol.  
AND YES;  
Last chapter, I put Ritsue was a horse.  
Sorry guys, I'm dumb.  
--"  
****  
WELL;  
Everything is owned by Natsuki Takaya except the story itself and the plots. All characters are hers. But Haru and Kyo, me and Mura borrow him. (:  
ANYWAYS;**

Here is the storyyyy:

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY TO THE WORLD! I'M SO SORRY MOTHER--" Ritsue yelled making Kyo cringe He turned to his yelling companion and opened his mouth letting his anger out on the monkey.

"Damn it Ritsue! You don't have to apologize for stepping on the crack! YOUR MOTHERS BACK WON'T BREAK! It's just a superstition!" Ritsue blinked away the tears and sniffled.

"O...Oh, okay Kyo. I'm Sor--"

"Don't say another word. Let's just find me someone to seduce. I need do beat that damn rat or else that would be another thing he's better at me at." Kyo turned and continued walking down the alley way, head cast downwards.

The sounds of the repeating foot prints and Ritsue's whimpering where amplified since they where the only ones who continued to walk the empty area.

"K-Kyo-Kun? Have you yet decided...who it is you're going to seduce?"

Kyo seamed to pause, tilting his head to the left and puckering his lips as to think.  
"..."

"Umm...I don't mean to pry...but do you...like Yuki, have a fan club?"  
Kyo's ears popped out and he hissed.

"Hell no! Fan clubs are for those pretty boys, with no manly hoods!" Ritsue began to shrink back, when a small smile began to grace the mans lips.  
"Well then, that explains why Yuki's beating you..."

Kyo twitched the anger mark on his head growing larger and larger.

"Why you..."

Just then another presence seemed to lift Kyo and Ritsue's attention to the younger girl who stood at the end of the alley way.

"Kyon?" She whispered her face flushed and her eyes shining with either excitement or embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" He yelled at the long haired brunette.

"I...I was at the store and i was taking a short cut, But Kyo? Why are you out here, and...Who's your friend?" Kyo turned to Ritsue and a smirk began to widen on his thin tan lips.

"He's my cousin. But never mind him..." Kyo hesitated, as he remembered he didn't know the class mates name.

"Takara Sahao."

Yes, it was her, the girl who had admitted her undying love for him at the schools field trip in Kyoto. The girl stood a little taller then Tohru, with a more cut in her eyes, which where green, and her hair curlier then Tohru's. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, Hell, She was fine, but he didn't know anything about her. But then again...The rules never said that he wasn't allowed to fuck anyone random...did it?

"Takara...Do you still...like me like you used to?" The teenage girls blush reddened as green met maroon.

"Kyo...I...I...Mhm." She nodded walking closer to the cat, who turned to Ritsue and mouthed him to scram. Slowly Ritsue Stepped back and excited the alley way, but not totally abandoning his partner.

"Good because ever since you told me that you did. I couldn't get you out of my mind..." Takara's eyes shined dangerously as she moved closer to Kyo.

Ritsue bowed as he walked away giving Kyo his silent approval. He then walked down the street, bashfully looking around for his favorite bakery which sold his favorite types of jelly buns.

"JELLY BUNS???! GOD DAMN WOMAN SHIGURE NEEDS THE POWER OF TAKOYAKI! NOT JELLY BUNS!" Came a voice that seemed relatively familiar to Ritsue.

He turned to the yelling coming from the tiny Family bakery, to see a teary eyed woman with short brown hair. Ritsue hurried to the woman who shook the pies out of the old bakery lady.

"Mii-San? W-What are you doing here?" Mii turned to the man and blush seemed to cover her face as she dropped the old lady to her feet.

"Ritsue-San? I...I was getting Shigure his takoyaki…and this lady, she, she gave me jelly buns."

"Ah...I like jelly buns, don't you Mii-San?" Mii nodded and Ritsue smiled, blood rushing to Mii's face faster then ever. He took the jelly buns and the takoyaki leading Mii out of the bakery as the old woman crawled away, sobbing.

"I'm sorry for interrupting what ever you where doing to help me with Shigure's takoyaki."  
Ritsue smiled ad he nervously bit his thumb.

"Mii-San, It is nothing. I was just roaming around. There was no bother. Besides it's been awhile since I've been to Shigure-Niisan's house, or since I've seen you.  
"Yes, and it's been a while since I've seen you as well."

**a/n:  
THANKS CHANDA, FOR WRITING THAT.  
She wrote that in August.  
Sorry, I'm too lazy to update.  
I edited almost all her mistakes.  
And mind you, she makes a lot of 'em.  
It's okay, Kamu-Chan, I still love yaaa.  
Reviews, much?**


	6. The Dark Alley And Ritsue Flirting

**a/n:  
WOAH, MIKU, YOU ARE UPDATING?  
Yeah, yeah, I am.  
I'm talking to myself.  
Takoyaki are those little ball things with squid in 'em. Very yummy.And jelly buns are not donuts, they are jelly buns.  
Mwaha.  
Natsuki Takaya, as usual, owns all of these characters, but not the plot or yeah.  
Enjoy:**

The two stared into each others eyes for a mere five seconds, then snapped back to reality.

"I'll help you get these to Shigure's, if you don't mind." Ritsue smiled at her and she walked out with him onto the sidewalk.

"So, how have you been, Ritsue?" She managed to smile, sweat dripping from her forehead from her previous encounter with the baker.

"I've been fine." He took out two jelly buns from one of the white boxes and handed one to Mii. "Here."

She blushed slightly and took the jelly bun carefully. "Thank you." She took a small bite, white powder getting around her lips.

Ritsue laughed a bit.

Mii's eyes widened as she chewed. "What is it!?"

"You got… a bit of…" Ritsue reached his fingers on her lips and brushed off the white powder. "There you go, no more." He cocked his head and grinned.

MEANWHILE;

Takara took a hold of Kyo's collar and pulled his head toward her, placing a forceful kiss on his lips. He managed to lead her to a wall, his hands leaning on it and around her, avoiding hugging her. He stuck his tongue willingly into her mouth and massaged hers with it.

"Horny, much?" Takara laughed as she took a breath and kissed him again. She placed her thumbs through his belt loops, bringing his lower half grinding against hers. He tried his hardest avoiding his chest touching hers. His felt his pants getting tighter by the second.

BACK TO RITSUE;

They both arrived at Shigure's house. Ritsue told Mii he'd wait outside for her. He sat down as he waited, hearing Mii yelling she was sorry she got him jellybuns AND takoyaki.

Ritsue stood up as he heard footsteps heading his way.

"So, what did Shigure say?"

"He said he liked jelly buns."

Ritsue smiled. Why was he acting different around her?

"Where are you going now?" He asked, trying to catch her eye.

"I don't know, Shigure told me to take the day off…to calm myself…" She shook her head and laughed.

"So..err...do you want to ..." Ritsue bit his lip. "Hang out or something…?"

Mii smiled and looked up at him. "That would be nice."

MEANWHILE…AGAIN;

The two were in a dark alley, so I guess doing things there wouldn't hurt, right?

Wrong.

Kyo was now shirtless, along with Takara. He began to kiss down to her neck, and with one of his hands, trying to unclasp her bra. He managed to do it. What a pro.

He began to fondle one of her breast, as she squealed. She kind of sounded like a mouse.

"Ha, you sounded like a mouse."

"I didn't say anything."

Kyo's eyes widened as he looked around the alley way, standing in the center of it and looking around.

He saw a familiar looking rat on the ground, its head cocked and it was grinning.

_You damn rat… _

He grabbed the rat and was about to throw it against the wall, as it screamed and squealed.

"WAIT!" Takara yelled, clasping her bra back on. "Aww, it's a cute rat…"

She took hold of the rat as she took it from Kyo's hands.

_Even if he's a fucking rat he wins, what the hell is going to happen now? Takara's gonna fuck Yuki?_

Kyo saw Yuki smirk at him.

_Holy moly._

**a/n:  
Lol.  
I had to leave you hanging.  
Reviews will be appreciated a lot.  
(:**


End file.
